1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a quick-release connector structure, and more particularly to a connector body able to detach from an air tank in a fast and safe way by means of a quick-release wrench to release high-pressure air remaining in the pipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional connector comprises an air passage having one end connected to a pressure gauge and another end connected to a pressure pipe. The connector is sleeved onto an open end of an air tank to control airflow. However, when replacing the air tank, some shortcomings may happen:                1. The high-pressure air remaining in the pipe may cause air pop out;        2. The high-pressure air remaining in the pipe will make disconnection of the connector and the air tank more difficult.        